


Duty to the Crown

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Duty, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Poor Prompto, Sick Character, Singing, The things Iggy has to do for his King, Whiney Noctis, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: The king is sick and no one knows how to make him take care of himself quite like Ignis.  The things he does for his country.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Igtober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Kudos: 9





	Duty to the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Igtober 2020: Prompt: 4 Duty

“Iggy please!” The desperate crownsguard and lover to the King, whined. Scooting closer to his long time friend as though proximity would impress upon the all knowing advisor just how badly he needed help, the poor soul nearly ripped through Ignis' suit jacket with how tightly he clutched to his wrist. 

Proximity wasn't necessary. Ignis knew why Prompto had come. In fact, some small part of him had been waiting for this since the horrible moment first arrived…

Resigned somewhat to fate, but still bound and determined to fught it, the blind man sighed, “Prompto I am already terribly late. I must get home or my beloved is going to be quite cross with me.” Ignis wasn’t even being careful with how he was putting things in his bag. He was jamming them in as fast as possible so he could escape the pitiful human being that had just rushed into his office at nearly 7 PM.

He knew what this was about and he wanted no part of it! No part whatsoever.

And Prompto knew it too. Afterall, he had tried Gladiolus, Nyx, Ravus and none of them had been able to help, and a few had even made it worse. Either way at the end of the day they had all told him to get Iggy.

Easier said than done of course. “Yeah but… Iggy please. I’m begging you.” The poor blond, to those who could see, sounded ready to melt into the floor and give up on life. Had Ignis been able to see still he would have noticed that the other man’s eyes were bloodshot, hair sticking up haphazardly, and his clothes were covered in who knew what. But he didn’t need to see to smell the pungent odors clinging to the normally cherry chcobo coiffed man.

Ignis knew the signs and had on many occasions expressed that same level of desperation in his own tone when trying to find help for this distressing situation as a young lad.

Fortunately enough for him, those days were over. Over! This was absolutely, no longer his duty! And the Gods knee he would do anything for his King… but not THAT!

Shaking his head vehemently in a negative fashion, Ignis quickly snatched up his briefcase and skirted the length of the desk to get to the door and outside of it where freedom was waiting for him. “Prompto, please, I am already in trouble.” Desperate trouble if he didn’t make it home in the next few moments.

This was his first anniversary with the love of his life, and he had sworn up and down that he would be home for this supper considering he had missed the past two weeks worth of evenings in an effort to get the new museum up and running in one of the citadel wings that had just been completely renovated. If he came home late tonight, he was going to be sleeping in the guest room.

Ignis Scientia had gone ten years of darkness with a cold bed, he wasn’t going to go back to one even for one night.

Ignis was almost to the door when he felt a presence shift between his body and the solid wooden structures. 

In horror, Prompto had watched Ignis dart for the door like a lightning bolt streaking for a lone tree. Without contemplating his location or physical abilities at this point in time the younger but less agile manturned abruptly on one heel, leapt over the couch in his path on the way to the door and barely got his smaller frame between Ignis and the exit of the office. Panting, his eyes wide and desperate, the worn out body of the gunslinger fell to his knees and took Ignis’ gloved hands in his. He was not above begging! “Iggy please. I’ll give you anything you want!”

“No Prompto… I canno…” Wait a moment…

Anything? “Anything at all?” No! He should not be listening to this! What he should do if he were truly smart, would be to shove Prompto out of his way and make a beeline for the bottom floor. And he would have, if he didn’t have a soft spot for the blue eyed blond.

Prompto knew that tone. It was the glorious sound of interest and potential agreement. Thank the Gods because right about now, after a week of little sleep and being covered in various fluids that were not his own, he was desperate. The younger man nodded furiously and swore his oath. “Yes. Anything!” Desperation was also something he wasn’t above admitting. 

“Monday morning I am opening the museum and giving the first tour….”

“Done!” Prompto jumped up to his feet and took his friend by the hand to drag him toward the elevator’s where they would get to the top floors of the citadel. This was where the King’s chambers were.

Where Prompto had made his home with his best friend who was now, after four glorious years in the light, his husband. Side by side they had worked on rebuilding Insomnia with the others who had returned to the Crown City. They had lived, loved and would continue to do so…

As long as Prompto didn’t have to spend one more night dealing with his sick whiny ass!

Noctis Lucis Caelum was by far, the worst, most annoying sick person to ever walk the planet!!

Ignis sighed in resigned fate, thinking now that he had let the blond man off far too easily in just giving the museum tour, for what he was about to do. “How bad is it?” The chime of the elevator was like a gunshot going off in the blind man’s ears as the carriage halted smoothly and the doors slid open.

Silence assaulted the two men standing in front of the King’s apartment double doors, but they both knew it was just like that deadly silence before a boss fight. Or the calm before the storm. The quiet, unimposing moment just before chaos broke out…

Prompto clung tight to Ignis’ arm, partly to leech off of his strength and partly due to the fact that he didn’t fully trust him to stay and follow through with any of this. Not that he’d blame him. Again, Noctis was the WORST patient. “I appreciate this Iggy…”

“I’m sure.” The Advisor grumbled with a heavy dose of sarcasm, rubbing at his tired face beneath his visor before inhaling a steadying breath. Poor prompto didn’t deserve his ire, but he was the only one around to receive it. With a resigned sigh and determination settled into his mind, Ignis all but stalked from the elevator with Prompto in tow, now accepting of his upcoming fate in dealing with the horror behind the King’s chamber doors and the fact that he would absolutely be sleeping on the couch. He was going to pray to whatever remnants of the Astral’s were left for some favor in that he could please his darling with the fact that he also had Monday morning off to spend wrapped up in that heavenly body. 

Ignis let himself into the dark space where the scent of menthol medicated rub and some other strange mixture of cough drops, sweat and nyquil assaulted his nose. Thank the Gods he couldn’t see, because he was positive that the house was turned upside down, not that Noctis was the cleanest of people, and if he saw the mess his OCD wouldn’t be able to stand by and take in the chaos. Small miracles indeed.

“He’s in the room…” Prompto whispered from behind the broader form of his friend. The slight cock of Ignis’ head was the gunslinger’s first and only warning to back off and let him work. Which, with wide and slightly frightened eyes, the freckled faced man eventually did. A sick Noctis AND a cranky Ignis? No. Thank. You.

Once his companion had retreated far enough out of his personal space, Ignis decided it was now or never as stepped into the King’s room and tried not to fall down with the smell.

Not that it was unpleasant, it was just so damn strong.

“Gods Noctis. What is going on.”

“I’m dying Iggy…” The man wailed in sorrow, his nose clogged to capacity and throat rough and raw with the past few days worth of coughing fits. King of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum was sick. “It’s awful Iggy… please!!!” Each and every syllable was dragged out with the most obnoxious little whine attached at the end only to ring through the Advisor’s ears and remind him exactly why he didn’t take care of Noctis when he was sick.

The next thirty minutes only solidified the reasons.

“Noctis you must take a bath.”

“But Iggy I don’t wanna!” *burries under the covers, kicks and bites at Ignis who is trying to pull him out of the bed*

“Noctis it is time to get out of the bath.”

“But Iggy it’s warm!” *dunks under the water. Comes up only to be dragged out by the shoulders.* 

Ignis sighs. *soaking wet and annoyed*

“Noctis hold still so I can put this medication on you.”

“No!” *wiggles around and gets it all over the sheets*

To hell with it he can sleep in soggy sheets! Ignis thought to himself as he finally smeared a liberal amount of the medicated rub on the King’s bare chest.

“Take your medicine.”

“It tastes yucky!” *avoids the spoon with quick shakes of his head. Moves to hit Ignis’ hand but Ignis catches him squeezing hard enough to get him to open his mouth to complain. Sticks the spoon into Noctis’ mouth* “Awww YUCK IGGY!!!”

That was a trick he learned long ago.

“Let me cover you up, and drink water…” Ignis placed the water bottle against Noctis’ side and very tenderly covered the nearly sleeping monarch up. He was almost home free when he heard…

“Iggy?” Soft and sleepy words that came from what sounded like the mouth of an angel lulled him back to his King’s bedside and he couldn’t help but smile. That sweet little innocent voice sounded no different twenty years later.

“Yes Noctis.”

“Will you sing me the song?”

Of course he would ask for this.

The blind man chuckled and felt his hand picked up between two smaller hands before the appendage was pressed to Noctis’ chest and held there. When he was a child, he always wanted his chest rubbed, he said it was something his mother did when he was scared or didn’t feel good.

So Ignis put his fingertips to work rubbing slow, soothing circles atop the soft velvety pajama top and began to sing.

Sunshine…

*Sunshine* Noctis mimicked lazily.

A small smile bloomed as memories of the eight year old boy he once knew came by for a visit.

You are my sunshine.

*my sundshine*

You make me happy when skies are gray He continued in a low, hypnotic tone full of warmth and adoration.

*gway…*

Taking his other hand to the edge of Noctis’ face, he stroked back the errant locks of what were once midnight tinged with blue. You’ll never know dear…

*Derr* The King nuzzled into his pillows, holding Ignis’ hand tighter to him as he began to drift off to sleep…

How much I love you…

*lub you Iggy…* 

Tears filled up his eyes as he finished. Please don’t take my sunshine away….

*neber Iggy.* The final words of the night for his highness and they meant more than the advisor had thought they would.

Despite the trials that came with a sick Noctis, it was this special moment that made it all worthwhile. “Good night my King.” 

“Nigh’ nigh’ Ig-gy”

Unable to stop himself from leaning down and pressing a brotherly kiss to the King’s damp forehead, Ignis climbed off of the bed and made his way out into the main room of the apartments where Prompto was all but weeping. It was confirmed that tears were being shed when Ignis felt the press of a damp face against his chest and felt the sobs shaking Prompto’s body. “Oh Iggy… that was amazing… that was beautiful. Th-thank-k y-you sooooo mu-ahch!”

“That’s alright Prompto. Come on now dear boy, you must be tired as well.”

The blond’s head ripped back as he shouted out, “I AM!!!” Before sobbing even harder.

Ignis didn’t say a word to the devastated man but instead guided him to the bedroom where he had just gotten Noctis down for the night and tucked the blond in as well. “Goodnight Prompto.” He cooed gently as he placed the heavy blankets across lean shoulders.

Turning to go he heard, “Iggy?” and stilled.

“Yes?” His tone was tolerant, waiting for the question to be asked.

“Can you sing to me too? And can I have a kiss goodnight too?”

“You are a grown man you know.” Though he was hardly chiding the poor man for his requests, if anything he thought it was rather endearing. 

*sniffle* “Alright Prompto, lay down.” Of course he wouldn’t say no to his darling friend, especially when he had been dealing with Noctis for the better part of a week. 

The moment the song was over and both of his boys were tucked in, Ignis strolled out of the apartments and boarded the elevator to head down to the main floor where he was surprised to find you waiting for him.

“Darling I am so…”

Your fingers trailed up his lips to halt the apology before your own lips took over his mouth in a tender embrace. “Don’t apologize. I figured it was coming. Now you can take me home and tuck me in.”

“Do you want a song too?” Ignis teased as he rested his head down against yours while he followed your lead out of the building and down the paved path that would lead you home.

“Well it is your duty to keep me happy...” You teased back gently, kissing his cheek with a hint of fatigue behind the affection you all but radiated.

Yes… yes it was his duty.

A great, precious, and glorious duty that he would always be around to give to you and all of the others that he loved.

Even if the ones he loved were in their thirties and wanted to be sung to sleep.


End file.
